Sir Vye Ver
THIS ARTICLE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION. PLEASE PARDON DISCREPANCIES IN PAST AND PRESENT TENSE AND ANY ERRORS Sir Vye Ver is an Asgarnian native, and a retired White Knight of Falador. Vye served in the Tain Section at the rank of Commander. Sir Vye Ver worked as a Captain for five years, and was the Lead Commander of the Tain Section of the White Knights for several months. Vye willingly demoted himself to the rank of Captain when Sir Vriff Vendet rose to power as the Lead Commander. Vye was promoted back to the rank of Commander in the wake of Sir Vriff Vendet's disappearance, and served as the Co-Commander of the section, then led by Sir Bool, as second in command. Vye's rank changed several times during the course of several changes of power, before ultimately retiring at the rank of Commander. Vye briefly operated as a a Corporal in The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church, before controversially leaving the order. Today, Vye is officially retired from service, however, is still a frequent face in Falador Castle, serving as an advisor and volunteer wherever possible. Early Life Vye was born on Raktuber 20th in Year 132 of the 5th Age. He was born in the Downtown area of Falador; near the present day Party Room. Vye was the only child born into his family. His mother was not around him often, as her jobs as both a barmaid and seamstress kept her very busy. Vye's father was also a very busy man, working on charter ships that traded all throughout Gielinor. Vye was very close to his father when he was available, and the two had an extremely strong relationship. Vye's father instilled patriotism in Vye, and from a very young age, Vye took pride in his Kingdom and city. This strong love of the Kingdom would ultimately end up playing a big part in Vye's future, shaping his life. Vye spent twelve years living an average civilian life, learning to read and write on his own time. Shortly after turning 13, his father went missing after his ship is believed to have sank somewhere in the southern sea. Vye was heartbroken, and soon began searching for jobs to help his mother keep the gold coming in. When Vye was 14 years old, his mother moved away from Asgarnia to the City of Ardougne in order to find a better paying career for herself, where she is believed to still be living with some of Vye's distant relatives. Vye refused to leave the City of Falador, and spent several years doing small tasks for money, taking jobs across the city. Vye found himself a job in a local woodworking shop at the age of 14, and spent the next two years learning to create and repair a multitude of ranged weapons. Vye enjoyed the lifestyle, and would often accompany lumberjacks into the nearby forests, aiding them in felling trees to be brought back into the city. Vye believed that he had found his calling in life, however, little did he know, he was mistaken. The Falador Guard One evening while returning home from work in the Year 147 of the 5th Age, at the age of 15, Vye witnessed a woman being mugged. He desperately wanted to help the woman but was not sure how. Before he could act, a Falador City Guardsman jumped into the scene and saved the woman from being stabbed. Vye was astonished at the act of courage, and soon began respecting the law with high regards. Although Vye was content with his job in the woodworking shop, he knew that he desperately needed more money in order to continue supporting himself. Shortly after turning 16, Vye decided to make a drastic change in his life. Recalling the actions of the Guard that he witnessed the previous year, Vye decided that he would try a life of law enforcement. Vye enlisted for service with the Falador Guard Service at the age of 16, and was quickly put on the streets of Falador. Vye's service with the Guard went fairly uneventful, making several arrests and taking place in only a handful of combat situations; mostly against goblins in the Northern forests of Falador. Often, Vye would volunteer to work extra hours on security details for public events, and would often be the first person to volunteer to cover the shift of any guards that could not report for duty for whatever reason. Vye fell in love with the lifestyle, and could not get enough of it. One incident that stands out in Vye's history with the Guard Service took place in Wintumber of the Year 149. On the night of Christmas Eve at around 1:00 in the morning, Vye observed two men climbing into the window of a small apartment in Falador's Downtown District. Vye approached the building, and made entry through the window. Upon entering the building, Vye confronted the two, trying hastily to make off with the personal belongings of the family inside. Vye detained the two men after a minor struggle, resulting in no injuries to either the suspects or Vye. The following morning, upon further investigation, it was revealed that the duo were wanted out of Varrock in connection to a string of home invasions, and the murder of a Varrock City Guardsman. Although the incident that resulted in the capture of the men was minor, Vye was credited with making one of the years most important arrests. Important enough to attract the attention of the Asgarnian military. It was in Year 150 of the 5th Age at the age of 18 that Vye was approached by White Knight recruiting officers, and offered a chance at Squireship. Vye, a patriot at heart, was ecstatic at the chance to join Gielinor's most elite order of Knights and serve the Kingdom of Asgarnia. Vye readily accepted the Squireship, and was on his way to earning the title of White Knight. The White Knights Vye trained as a Squire under White Knight Partisan, Sir Chen D. Stroy for five years. During his time as a Squire, Vye's natural ability to lead was recognized. It was noted that Vye could easily raise the morale of those around him, and that many of his fellow Squires, and even some Knights, looked to Vye for guidance when in need. Unknown to Vye at the time, a mark was made in his file recommending him for early promotion upon knighthood due to his apparent leadership skills. After serving a routine Squireship, Vye was Knighted by Sir Tain Def at 23 years of age. It was Year 155 of the 5th Age when Vye earned his Knighthood, and from then on would be known as "''Sir ''Vye Ver". Entering the White Knights as an Initiate at the age of 23, Vye was assigned to Sir Tain Def's White Knight section. Vye was promoted to the rank of White Knight Proselyte within his first six months with the Knights, and thanks to his extreme dedication to the order and superb performance in all assigned tasks, Vye was granted the rank of White Knight Acolyte by Year 160 of the 5th Age at the age of 28. During his time as an Acolyte, Vye took part in several raids against criminal and mercenary groups that were quartering in a cavern network near Falador. On one such raid, the Lieutenant of Vye's squad was gravely injured, making him unfit to command the remainder of the mission. Vye, with the help of several other White Knight Acolytes, led the men of the squad out of the cave system and back to the safety of Falador. As a result of his courage and impromptu leadership, Vye was once again recommended for promotion. After several meetings with Sir Tain Def and other White Knight Officers, Vye was granted the rank of White Knight Lieutenant at the age of 32. However, hostilities in and around Asgarnia were growing ever more fierce, and the Year 164 would become one of blood, putting the newly promoted Lieutenant to the ultimate test of leadership. The War of 164 & The Siege of Falador Late in the Year 164, tensions between the Kinshra and the Asgarnian Government continued to rise, and it became more and more evident that the Knights were on the brink of an all out war. In a daring attempt to overthrow the White Knights and their political allies once and for all, the Kinshra assembled an army of nearly 20,000 men. Word reached Falador that the army was marching towards Falador, and would arrive within 48 hours. Preparations were made across the city for combat. All of Falador's Guards were called to duty, the Falador City Militia was put into action, and civilian volunteers took up arms, ready to defend Asgarnia. Despite these preparations, the city was far from ready when the Kinshra army arrived. Only a small number of Knights were deployed outside of Falador Castle when the Kinshra arrived, as the Knights, as with many of the city's inhabitants, believed that the massive walls around the city would prove impenetrable. Alas, these assumptions were not true. By the time that the White Knights were given orders to mobilize en masse throughout the city, the Kinshra had already begun their assault. Vye was given command of a squad of 40 Knights, and made his way North. Eventually, the Kinshra managed to break through Falador's mighty walls, first at the city's main gate in the North. Vye and his men arrived at the gate shortly after the Kinshra had broken through, and offered much needed assistance to the overwhelmed City Guardsmen and Militiamen. Vye, being one of the highest military authorities in the vicinity, assumed command of the Asgarnian forces around the gate, alongside an unidentified White Knight Lieutenant, also freshly promoted. For three days, Vye and the other Lieutenant organized tactics, supply rationing and commanded troop movements. All the while, they, the White Knights under their command, and other fighters struggled to hold the enemy from entering the city through the damaged gate. While Vye and his men were busy defending the gate, the Kinshra managed to enter the city through a breach in the Eastern wall. With a large number of White Knights being deployed outside the city walls and at the multiple entrance gates, only a handful of White Knights and City Guardsmen stood in the path of the Kinshra within the city. These Knights and Guardsmen were quickly overwhelmed by the Kinshra, who then worked their way to the West, where they decimated the civilian population before moving out of the city to confront the main Asgarnian force. On the fourth day of the battle, the Kinshra forces began to grow weary, and suffered from an extreme demoralization as a result of the loss of one of their highest commanders. Equally exhausted, although greatly motivated by the demise of the Kinshra commander, the Asgarnian fighters began a counterattack. Going on the offensive, the White Knights and other Asgarnian fighters pushed the Kinshra back through the city's northernmost gate, and into the forests to the North of the city. A loosely organized battle began in the woods, during which White Knights, Falador City Guards and Falador Militiamen alike attempted to wipe out all remaining Kinshra fighters. The Kinshra attempted to flee to the North and back towards their stronghold on Ice Mountain, causing the Asgarnian fighters to give chase. Vye ran alongside his fellow fighters for nearly a mile in full plate armour, until he collapsed from exhaustion. Vye awoke late the following morning, relieved to find that he had been carried back to Falador by an unknown Asgarnian fighter, and that the Kinshra had been evicted from the city. The carnage across the city was immense, and Vye was at a loss for words to describe the horrific scene before him. The combined Asgarnian forces took heavy losses as a result of the battle, with over 7,500 casualties being sustained. Though the battle was a victory for Falador and the rest of Saradominist Asgarnia, The White Knights and many others are still struggling to recover from the terrible aftermath of the horrific battle. After The War As a result of his leadership during the War of 164, Sir Tain Def promoted Sir Vye Ver to the rank of White Knight Captain in Year 165 of the 5th Age at the age of 33. Sir Vye Ver served as a Captain for approximately four years, which passed with very few noteworthy events. During that period, leadership of the White Knight section was handed over to a newly promoted White Knight Commander, Sir Bool. Under Sir Bool's leadership, the White Knights prospered. Vye aided in leading the order as one of Bool's most trusted officers. Early in Year 169 of the 5th Age, Sir Bool's mother and sister were killed in a terrible fire, which soon caused Sir Bool take take a leave of absence in order to mourn. Expecting to be away for an extended period of time, Sir Bool promoted Vye to the rank of White Knight Commander to lead the section in his absence. Several months into his time as Commander of the section, Sir Vye Ver was called to a diplomatic meeting near Catherby, a meeting which demanded a representative of the White Knights. During his time in Catherby, Sir Vye Ver appointed temporary leadership of the section to White Knight Captain, Sir Maffy. Whilst on training exercises on the outskirts of the city, Sir Maffy and the White Knights were ambushed in a violent attack by an unknown mercenary group. For unknown reasons, the Knights were not armed during the training exercise, rendering them unable to sufficiently defend themselves. Hundreds of White Knights perished in the ordeal, while the few surviving members of the section limped back to Falador. Sir Maffy, who was heavily distraught over the tragedy that had occurred under his leadership, resigned from the White Knights several days after the incident. Sir Vye Ver returned the following day to find the section in ruins, with roughly 70 Knights left surviving in the section. Not long after the ambush, Sir Bool returned from Kandarin to find the order that he had left behind in a state of total disarray. Sir Bool and Sir Vye Ver worked together to attempt to restore the glory of the section. Feeling embarrassed over the ordeal that had happened while he was entrusted with leading the section, Vye felt that it was time to step down from the Leading Commander's position. Bool and Vye both felt that it was a good opportunity to give a new Commander the chance at leading the section, and test out a new set of ideas. Vye promoted White Knight Captain, Vriff Vendet to the rank of White Knight Commander in the middle of Year 169 of the 5th Age. Shortly after this decision, Vye noticed that there was a significant lack of leadership between the ranks of Lieutenant and Commander, and, to the surprise of those around him, willingly demoted himself back to the rank of White Knight Captain. As time passed, the Knights began to recover from the incident, and Sir Vriff Vendet led the Knights with great success. Sadly, only three months into his time as Lead Commander, Sir Vriff Vendet and the two White Knight Acolytes assigned as his body guards went Missing in Action whilst in the area of Barbarian Village. The White Knights, in an attempt to re-locate their Commander, sent out one of the largest search and rescue parties ever assembled. Unfortunately the mission was not successful, and Commander Vendet has yet to be seen since his strange disappearance. Sir Bool, in the absence of Sir Vriff Vendet, assumed the rank of Leading Commander, and Sir Vye Ver was soon promoted back to the rank of Commander, co-leading the section under Sir Bool. The Battle of Lumbridge At the dawn of the 6th Age, Saradomin and Zamorak returned to Gielinor. It was in the City of Lumbridge that the gods made their return, and the two began their great showdown. When news of the battle reached Falador, the White Knights began sending massive forces to the Kingdom of Misthalin to aid the Saradominist Cause. Sir Bool was away on diplomatic duties during the beginning of the battle, and as such, Vye led the White Knights into Lumbridge. It has been reported by several sources, although not yet confirmed, that Sir Vye Ver was one of the first Asgarnians to step foot in Lumbridge. Vye arrived with his section behind him on the fifth day of the battle, spending the previous four in Falador coordinating the massive movement of troops and supplies. Upon his arrival, Sir Vye Ver quickly went to work in the makeshift Saradomin Command Center that had been erected in Lumbridge. Vye began overseeing the movement of Knights from his section, aiding other Commanders in moving their sections, and keeping track of supplies being used and brought into the camp. Due to his high rank, Vye spent much of his time behind the lines, commanding troops and discussing tactics with the other commanding officers of Saradomin's forces. However, as a Knight of Falador, Vye did his duty to Saradomin, and on several occasions, ventured onto the battlefield along side his men. It is believed that Vye claimed the lives of four Zamorakian soldiers on his first day on the battlefield, however, this rumor has yet to be confirmed. During the early days of the Battle of Lumbridge, the White Knights were at somewhat of a disadvantage against Zamorak's forces, as the Knights consisted solely of melee troops. Noting the vulnerability, Sir Vye Ver, alongside his C.O., Sir Bool, helped add the position of "Archer" to the White Knights. Saradomin himself conjured hundreds of Saradomin Bows which were soon handed out to both White and Temple Knights. Sir Vye Ver eagerly picked up a bow of his own, and quickly went to work by striking down Zamorakian troops from a distance. Vye rotated from melee to ranged combat throughout the length oft the battle. With the addition of the Archer position, Vye's hobby of fletching became more important than ever before. When not on duty at the Saradomin Command Center in Lumbridge, Vye often worked alongside local arrowmakers, using his many years of experience in woodworking to help the civilian arrowmakers craft the finest arrows possible, which were then distributed to White Knight Archers for use in the battle. It was during this time that Vye was recognized as a master fletcher, and was awarded with a rare cape to display his status as a master in the art of creating ranged weaponry and equipment. As the Battle of Lumbridge raged on, Vye remained within the war-torn town, and continued to press the Kinshra and other Zamorakian forces back. Sir Vye Ver famously lead a charge that eliminated an entire Kinshra battalion alongside Sir Bool, Sir Ant the Gord, and various members of The Order of Saint Rimmington's Sarothic Church, including Lord Dion Magnan. Only days after the charge, Saradomin dealt a mighty blow that struck down the evil Zamorak. Vye and his men watched in awe, and cheered at their great success, as the forces of the Chaos God began a full retreat. Sir Vye Ver returned to Asgarnia two days later to check on the status of the kingdom, before returning to Lumbridge once more to assist in the construction efforts to re-build the war-torn town. Sir Vye Ver and several knights worked alongside many volunteers to help restore the city to it's pre-war state. Although the White Knights did not play a major role in the rebuilding of Lumbridge, Sir Vye Ver and his men still are credited with helping to rebuild an approximated four homes, and one local shop. As the chaos in Lumbridge began to simmer down, Vye returned to Asgarnia, with the intention of staying put until his duties called him elsewhere. Little did Sir Vye Ver know, the next major conflict would strike very, very close to home. The Bandosian-Armadylean Conflict Not long after the return of the White Knights to Falador, the fog of war drifted once more onto the surface of Gielinor. Also in Year 1 of the 6th Age, the gods Bandos and Armadyl took up arms in Asgarnia, leaving the city of Falador in the middle of the chaos. White Knights, despite being weary from their service in Misthalin's Lumbridge, responded without haste. Being devout followers of Saradomin, the God of Order and Wisdom, the White Knights aligned themselves with forces of the God of Justice, Armadyl. Fighting for the survival of their kingdom rather than the benefit of Armadyl, Vye and the White Knights manned the gates of Falador to keep the unwanted militants out. The Armadylean forces, being believers in law and order, respected the wishes of Asgarnian forces for peace and the survival of Asgarnian land. Fighting for essentially a common cause, they were allowed heavily monitored access to Falador, and given passage through the city under the escort of the White Knights. Vye's role in the conflict was minor. Vye would venture outside of the castle once per day to check on the condition of the defensive wall, and address any issues that had arisen. Other than that, Vye commanded troop movements and monitored passing Armadylean convoys from the safety of White Knight Castle. The White Knight Order saw multiple large scale engagements, and, in an attempt to bring a swift end to the conflict, conducted an attempted invasion of the Bandosian headquarters, which, despite heavy Bandosian casualties, resulted in a retreat by White Knight forces. After weeks of fighting, Armadyl fired a divine weapon, taking down Bandos and destroying his command tower in the process. The remaining Bandosian forces fled from Asgarnia, returning to their places of refuge. Armadylean forces aided in some minor clean up work, before leaving the city less than 48 hours after the fall of Bandos. Vye and the Knights had survived another conflict, one that could have ended very badly for Falador and it's occupants. Sir Vye Ver Today Fall of Sir Amik & The Death of Sir Bool In the weeks after the Bandosian-Armadylean Conflict, Asgarnia was blessed with a period of soothing calm. However, after many long weeks of peace and calm, conflict struck Falador. A plot to overthrow the throne of Sir Amik Varze gave way to an assault on Falador Castle. Throughout the course of an immensely chaotic battle, Sir Amik Varze was removed from his position of power, the outcome of which saw a humanoid creature known only as "Vile" placed in a position above Sir Amik. Due to falsified reports, rumors, and intolerable levels of stress, many White Knights blamed Sir Bool for the fall of Sir Amik. The Knights of Falador heavily frowned upon Bool for his actions and shunned him as a response. Sir Bool was soon voted out of the White Knights of Falador by Commander Maya Storme, and abandoned by many of those closest to him. Due to his undying support of his friend and brother in arms, Sir Vye Ver was also voted out of his position of power by an overwhelming majority of votes. The section replaced their leadership and offered Bool and Vye ranks of less authority in the castle. Sir Vye Ver, longing to remain with the White Knights, reluctantly agreed, and accepted a desk job at the rank of Lieutenant. However, feeling betrayed, Sir Bool declined and left Falador. Sir Bool committed suicide soon after. Upon hearing the news of his best friend's death, Vye developed a severe case of depression which lead him to grow a dependency on alcohol, particularly Asgarnian Ale. The Decline of The Tain Section & The Arrival of Braddock Kohtlund The Tain Section began to crumble under newly appointed Commanders Richard Knights and Maya Storme, who's poor leadership drove the section into the ground. With his best friend dead and his world collapsing around him, Vye's depression worsened. For a period of several weeks, Vye rarely left the castle, and contemplated his own suicide. Commanders Storme and Knights eventually fled from Asgarnia after destroying the Tain section, leaving the section in ruins and temporarily under the direct command of Sir Amik Varze himself. Threatened with disbandment, hundreds of Knights either requested transfer to other sections, or left the Order altogether. Vye's condition grew even worse. Around this time, a man by the name of Braddock Kohtlund arrived in Asgarnia. Kohtlund, a direct cousin of Sir Bool, was eventually given command of the Tain Section, and quickly promoted Vye to Commander once again. Soon after, Vye realized the poor condition to which he had allowed himself to fall, and fought to better himself. The two, along with the assistance of members of Saint Rimmington's Sarothic Church , have since worked hard to re-store the section to it's former glory, and have had, thus far, overwhelming success in doing so. Over the course of several months, Vye gained control over his depression, and again became the man he is seen as today. Recent Activities (Under Construction) Since overcoming his depression, Vye has once again become an active member of society. Vye often spends his downtime either exercising, volunteering at the woodworking shop he used to work at, or training his combat skills in and around Falador. Since the Battle of Lumbridge, Vye has become one of very few White Knights to actively utilize archery as a style of combat. Vye can be seen from time to time wearing the signature chainmail armour of the Archer class. Recently, Vye has also been seen nurturing a raven, which he tends to consider a personal pet. Vye can often be found enjoying a meal and pint of Asgarnian Ale at the Rising Sun Inn in Falador Square. Uniforms Sir Vye Ver can often be seen in one of his four White Knight uniforms, each of which are pictured below. SirVyeVerF.png|Sir Vye Ver in White Knight "Fatigue" uniform. SirVyeVerS2.png|Sir Vye Ver in his White Knight "Archer" uniform. SirVyeVerS.png|Sir Vye Ver in his White Knight "Warrior" uniform. WKFormal.png|Sir Vye Ver in his White Knight "Formal" (Dress) uniform. Trivia *Vye was created and is played by Sir Vye Ver. *Like most White Knights, "Sir Vye Ver" is a play on words. The name of this particular knight is derived from the word "Survivor". *Sir Vye was the first knight to reach the rank of Captain under Sir Tain Def. *Vye was the first knight under Sir Tain Def to win the Knight of the Week award. He was also the first knight to win the Knight of the Month award, after it was changed by Sir Bool. *Sir Vye Ver is currently the most decorated Knight serving in the order, claiming an impressive thirteen medals/awards; The Face of Loyalty, The Golden Halo, The Asgarnian Paladin Medal, The Officers' Initiation Band, The Vallancian Service Medal, The Scribes' Medal, Saradomin's Cuirass, The Badge of Commitment, The Asgarnian Defense Medal, The Harbinger of Peace, The Yellow Cross, The Red Herald, and The Platinum Badge. (Not in Chronological Order) *As an Officer in the White Knights, Vye is permitted to wear one unique item on his uniform. Sir Vye Ver elects to wear a medal that acknowledges him as the most decorated Knight in the order. *He is one of very few White Knights who has willingly given himself a demotion. *Sir Vye Ver is a master lumberjack, a master fletcher, and is training to becoming a master archer. Gallery recruitment Sir Vye.png|A recruitment poster featuring Sir Vye, during his time as a Captain. Sir Vye Sword.png|Vye with his White Sword. Sir Vye's quote.png|A motivational poster featuring Sir Vye Ver that was used to raise morale during the year 169 of the 5th Age. Commander Vye.png|Sir Vye Ver during his time as Lead Commander. Bridge2.png|Sir Vye Ver standing at the entrance to Falador Castle on recruitment duty. Fatigues.png|Sir Vye Ver in the Falador Castle Barracks, whilst in his White Knight Fatigue uniform. 12.png|Vye standing among the ruins of Lumbridge. 19.png|Sir Vye Ver and several of the Knights under Sir Bool's command, seen standing on a scaffold, observing the battlefield in Lumbridge. 17.png|Vye and several White Knights, attempting to see past the fog of war. SirVyeVerCharging.png|An artist's portrait of Sir Vye Ver charging into battle. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Knight Category:White Knights Category:Saradominist Category:Commander Category:Falador Category:Asgarnia Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:Military Category:Warrior Category:Political Figure